


Iniquitous Love (Reverse Dipper Fanfic)

by Purplefab1235



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Reverse Gravity Falls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Anxiety, Multi, Psychic Violence, Romance, Slow To Update, Well possible smut (likely/unlikely)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefab1235/pseuds/Purplefab1235
Summary: Why did I had to move into this town? out of all the possible places in the United States, I had to choose this small town called Reverse Falls?Furthermore, why did I have to become entangle in the feuds between four teens?And, finally, why did I have to develop iniquitous feelings for an apathetic, expressionless human being?





	

Iniquitous Love: Prologue

Pain. Darkness.  
The perfect combination that oneself feels when being persecuted, especially when being conscious of who your tormentor is. Parallel to the iniquitous sentiment you feel when falling in love with a wicked, nefarious, execrable, villainous human being,- er powerful human being.   
I could escape or rather, I could try. The neon blue enchanted restraints, however, denied my release. I’ll also admit, I feel cold by chained into this frigid- diminutive - room. Then again, who wouldn’t feel chilly after being trapped in here for- how long? A day? Three days? A week? It’s even possible that I have been in here only for several hours.

I am simply letting the madness from her magic get to me. 

I inhaled through my bruised lips, allowing the raw air enter my lungs. I managed to hold the air in my chest for a few seconds before pain began to shoot through my body and I was compelled to heave it out.   
I ignored the pain that rang throughout my body and began to check my wounds. I ran a hand across my lips and face and found the well-known crimson substance at my fingertips. A bleeding cut, a bruise on my lips, a swollen cheek. I then ran a hand along both of my arms. Some cuts on my wrists, a gash on my right arm, and a bruise on my left shoulder. I lifted my hand towards my abdomen.  
“Shit!” I yelped as I drew my hand back, finding blood marking my palms. Another gash. This one needs to be sewn up; Still, it’s not too deep. 

I sighed. Stupid emotions got me in this situation! Now I’m going to die from bleeding out! Tears pricked at my eyes; They burn and I refuse to let them drop. It would mean that I am condemning myself. And I thought he loved me…  
Suddenly, a resounding rumble came from the door, which was a few feet away from me. The sounds of clicking heels reverberated through the room and topaz heels came across my eyesight.   
“Look up.” she ordered. I swung my head side to side before she compelled my head to rise. She loomed over me, wearing her usual blue attire, her malicious smirk splayed across her face.   
“ What the hell do you want?” I shouted, letting all the venom- all the hatred- I have been bottling up for the time I have been trapped here.  
She glared at me, her eyes showing detestation, fury, and yet… a sliver of curiosity.   
“How did you seduce him?”   
“I didn’t.”  
She seized my hair into her claws and evulsed my head up.   
“ Yes you did. He would never be with a person like you.”   
She raises her hand and strikes my face, leaving an inflamed, scarlet mark on my left cheek.   
I forbid myself to make a single noise, not letting her have the satisfaction of my agony. More tears begun to prick at my eyes.

“ You are worthless.”

She swung a kick at my abdomen, drawing more blood. The restraints clinked and rustle on the ground as my body was swung back from the impact. 

“You are nobody.”

She kicked again. I was beginning to slip between the folds of unconsciousness and reality, her words fueling at my biggest fear; Is it true?  
She smiled; using the opportunity that my guard was down, she used her telepathy and caress my mind with her ghostly claws.   
“Realize the truth, he never loved you. You were simply his pathetic plaything. All the sweet nothings he promised… were little, petty lies.”

No.. no, no… NO! He would never lie; as deceiving as he could be, he would never do that to me.  
Right?

“ No.” I challenged. I wiped some blood that had flew out of my mouth.   
“What did you say?”   
“You’re lying; he would NEVER do that. He isn't you: a repulsive snake.”

I watched as her countenance contorted. I was already falling into the infinity of the unconscious mind; my breathing was languishing and growing heavier. I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I want to die conscious and awake.   
There must be a word for my current emotions. Victimize. Tormented. Afflicted. Ambivalent. Dead?   
No.

Phlegmatic. 

I will die, but I will die without screaming in pain, refusing to ask for mercy, leaving no complacency to my tormentor. 

“ I’m going to kill you slowly, until there is nothing in that shell,” she fisted the neckline of my shirt. Her nails dug into the skin of my collarbone.   
“ that you call body.”  
“ Do it.” I responded, spreading my arms, my eyes hardening and becoming impassive; the manacles clanked on floor, the sound echoing similar to the bells rung on a   
Death-knell. My tormentor rose up and reached inside her suit’s jacket. Out came the subfusc Journal, the golden number 2 plaster upon its cover. 

My persecutor opened a page midway through the journal- which, I have learned, contains materials that could bring upon someone’s rising yet ultimate doom. She begun to chant in the backwards tongue.   
“ Evomer siht cinomed luos. Yortsed dna evael dniheb na ytpme llehs.Tel ti nrub.”

My body begun to contort; every piece of skin, all of my limbs felt like they were being shredded and ripped apart by a ghostly claw. My mind was being teared apart piece by piece, the sound of my chains dragging across the cool force pounding my skull. My eyes rolled and I let out a low groan. I can’t even keep my death wish.   
My eyes landed upon the person causing my agony. Her hair was buoyant for a couple of inches above her shoulders; cyan mist was emitted from her hands. She kept on chanting, her eyes showing the glint of excitement while her mouth displayed a satisfactory smirk. You see? All your endeavors lead to this; you should had stayed away, she said inside my mind. My breathing was slowing; my body convulsing, which will soon fall into a permanent- non-existent- slumber. 

Dressing shoes clicked in the hallway outside the door and soon enough, a shadow stood by the hallway. Mabel stop her chanting out at once and turn to look at the shadow; Meanwhile, my body was left in its affliction. I forced myself to look at the shadow of the body I have come to recently familiarized with. 

“Mabel, you had to be foolish enough to attempt this atrocity. Harming.. Torturing the girl I love? Leave…Her…Alone…At ONCE!” the shadow yelled as Mabel was shot backed against the wall. 

I looked at the tall shadow of the man who says he cares for me, who says that he loves me, as I let  
one  
single  
tear  
fall.


End file.
